Containment Field
by Theresa471
Summary: Nelson's Institute are involved with trying to figure out why a germ on board a medical vessel hasn't turned deadly in spite of several being killed on board the ship.


_**Containment Field**_

Dr. Michael Bay of the medical vessel Yellow Goose some 30 miles from the Nelson Institute, Santa Barbara. Dr. Bay and his researchers have been working on a new virus found in South Africa.

He and his researchers have been asked to come up with a new medical medication, to help the prevention of Aids and other fungal conditions from around the globe.

So far there has been no luck with coming up with a vaccine. Even though Dr. Michael Bay had heard a rumor that the Nelson Institute might of developed something close to a vaccine. He had read that Commander Rose Marie Crane has in storage a germ cell recently placed in a vacuum storage vile.

And he needed to confirm this particular information from one of the representatives.

It was the very next day for when Angie Hawkins, secretary of Admiral Harriman Nelson found the file on her desk having been sent by UPS.

She was finding this with great curiosity. Going to open up the package, there was a note from Dr. Michael Bay asking Admiral Harriman Nelson for his help, and mostly funding.

"Interesting!" She says to herself with using a knife to open the package with the information inside. She goes to look at the time to see when Admiral Nelson is supposed to arrive into his office.

When she had last spoke with him. It was early morning from his house with his wife Sylvia having come home from Russia during a conference with her superiors in the same science field.

A moment later...

Is when she heard someone walk into the outer office. She goes to turn and sees that it's Admiral Nelson in his uniform and black brief case.

"Admiral, I was beginning to think your not going to show up this morning." Angie says with a slight smile on her light complexion.

"I got tied up with my wife and an associate wishing to speak with me on the phone about politics. I couldn't say no to the man and friend."

"Of course sir. By the way there is an envelope on your desk from a Doctor Michael Bay about a project that he is working on in conjunction with the Institute."

"I will go take a look at it Angie. But in the meantime for now. I don't wish to see any one or calls until I' m done." He goes to move into his office with Angie following behind.

"Yes, Admiral no calls. Unless you wish to speak with Captain Crane if and when he calls or shows up here." She states with writing something down onto her yellow pad.

"It's a different case Angie. I will be sure to speak with Lee. But right now I have work that needs to be checked out by doctor Michael Bay.

Even though Dr. Michael Bay was chatting with Admiral Nelson at the Institute. Currently unknown to the doctor and others on the Yellow Goose.

Inside the containment field for where all of the lab vials are stored. Something had gone wrong with one of the vials breaking.

Even though the germ **Pallis** is not air it will change its form soon if not taken care of during the next 24 hours.

Once the containment field is broken with the seal of the one vile. An alarm had gone off to warn everyone of this incident.

And it was at this time with Dr. Bay talking to Admiral Nelson. He advises the Admiral about his problem with asking his best people to help control the containment field.

"What about your own people Dr. Bay?" Nelson asked with a even tone.

"I' m afraid to say that my doctors are now probably exposed to what ever has been let loose from inside the field. They won't be able to do anything until they know for sure Admiral Nelson."

"Very well Dr. Bay, I will see what I can do about sending a team. I also suggest you move the Yellow Goose away from the populated area of San Fran, and the Institute."

"I will inform the Captain of the Yellow Goose to start moving off for protection." Dr. Bay announced before ending the conversation with the Admiral to begin the process.

 **Chapter Two**

Admiral Nelson had the following at his office with-in the hour.

Dr. Anthony Sterling, Commander Rose Marie Crane, Dr. Jamieson, Dr. Jack Emerson and three security officers will be attending the group onto the Yellow Goose.

"Admiral Nelson, just what are we supposed to do once we are there on board?" Commander Crane asked with sitting directly in front of his desk.

"To exposed the virus and contain it into a proper storage unit without killing anyone further. I understand with the last report from Dr. Bay there has been two deaths."

"Admiral, it's going to be tricky once we get on board wearing our suits on whether the virus Pallis is air borne or seeps into the skin." Dr. Sterling states with his words to put everyone on high alert.

"Jesus! Is there anything else we can use to protect us from this germ killer?" Rose Marie says without knowing for sure the Navy, Air Force, ONI, N.A.S.A. or any other group might of come up with something that might help them at all."

"I will have to send a priority coded message to ONI and find out for sure. But in the meantime. All of you will be getting ready to board the Seaview to bring all of you over to the Yellow Goose. Captain Crane and his crew have been advised of the situation. They are currently for four crew members to arrive, including your group as well Dr. Jamieson."

"Of course Admiral Nelson." Doc Jamieson says before getting up from the couch after hearing the last of the information.

Mean while at the Jet propulsion lab in Florida. Three lab researchers were currently working on a full metal suit for where they can be totally protected from attack of any germ warfare.

The only issue Dr. Sanderson and two others working for N.A.S.A. the last ten years. Is the key compartment for the helmet connecting to the rest of the suit.

Dr. Anderson standing outside from of the containment labs was working on exposing the problems with using mice and other mammals.

As of yet, there hasn't been any type of permission for the human to be using the suit. There were just too many safe guards to worry about at this time.

 **Moments Later...**

Dr. Sanderson having to be heading for his office at the lab. He heard the page about having an important phone call. He had no idea who would be calling him at this time of the night. But he won't know a thing until he speaks with the person on the phone.

Quickly heading for his office. He needed to take his keys out in order to get inside. It was just too quiet for his taste at this point after working on the new containment suit. Hopefully there would be good news about having a human use the suit instead of animals.

When he arrived into his dark office with turning up the lights on the side of the door.

Walking over to the computer Terminal. There was a taped message from General Emery of N.A.S.A. of the Jet propulsion programs.

"Dr. Sanderson. I' m sorry this is not a live message. I wanted to let you know with pressure from my superiors. Your Full Metal Suit has been approved with the use of a human instead of animals. I' m totally against this, but I have no choice at this point. Good luck with trying to contain the germ, I heard it could be a potential dangerous situation."

This is when the computer terminal snapped off with Dr. Sanderson sitting in front of the blank screen shaking his head.

And since no one else knows how to use the suit. He's going to be heading for the Seaview to show the ones that will be involved with using it.

 **Chapter Three**

The Seaview and the rest of the command staff have received there orders to head out to the Yellow Goose.

Dr. Sanderson having to be a last minute replacement, along with the Full Metal Suit. As of yet, there hasn't been any decision as to who is going to be wearing it in the first place.

Dr. Sanderson went to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin about the decision on the suit.

Kowalski was escorting Dr. Sanderson to the Admiral's cabin. "Here you go Doctor. Just knock on the door. Excuse me I need to head back to my duties."

"Of Course Kowalski."

Kowalski walks away to head back to the Control Room. While Dr. Sanderson knocked on the Admiral's door.

A moment later he was inside sitting in the chair facing Nelson in front of the desk.

"Well Admiral Nelson have you decided on who is going to be wearing the suit during the operation?" Dr. Sanderson asked with a poise look on his face.

"I have Dr. Sanderson. It's going to be Dr. Anthony Sterling. Since the suit is some what heavy. I can't aloud to have Commander Rose Marie Crane get into the suit. She will be supervising the operation with trying to determined the Germ **Pallis."**

 **"** Very well Admiral. I will be sure to show Dr. Sterling the ropes on how to use the suit." He gets up out of the chair with moving over to shake the Admiral's Hand."

"Good luck Dr. Sanderson."

"Thanks...We need it Admiral Nelson."

The Seaview has reached the destination of the Yellow Goose. While the Coast Guard had closed off the area to those wishing to investigate the vessel.

Even the reporters will be kept away having to be a military operation.

Dr. Sanderson was called to the missile room to meet up with everyone to give his judgement on the situation. Dr. Sterling with help from Chief Sharkey was getting into the suit being snugly tight.

Dr. Sanderson moved over to offer some advise with Commander Rose Marie Crane getting all of the equipment together to bring over to the Yellow Goose. She was already having a headache trying to have everyone work together on the project.

"Dr. Sterling are you having a problem with the suit?" He asked with seeing the stress happening on his face.

He turns to face the doctor looking some what concern. "It's tight, I feel like I' m in some type of a vice grip."

"I will fix that Dr. Sterling. Touch this red button on the side will help you move better inside."

He does with the button for where the pressure inside changed to make him able to breath and move better.

"Thank god, I can breath." He says with Dr. Sanderson decided to place the helmet into place and hearing the seal lock. "Jesus this is really strange, I can breath normal even before your able to place air hose into place."

"I know. Here goes Dr. Sterling." Dr. Sanderson placed the air hose into place in the back of the helmet. "Your all set Dr. Sterling."

Commander Crane checked him for the last time before he's able to go over to the Yellow Goose. Dr. Sterling will be the only one to head into the containment field, while Crane and the others will stay on the outside while being on the vessel.

With everyone getting on the raft with holding up Dr. Sterling from falling over. It was a short ride for the group to reach the vessel.

Even though there was a strange mist covering the Yellow Goose. Everyone mostly overlooked it for now until getting closer.

Taking ten minutes by raft, the group was able to reach the Yellow Goose. First up after they throw up the ropes is Dr. Sterling. He was getting a great deal of help from his co workers to get him up and over the railing.

Getting himself together after almost falling flat on his face. Commander Crane and the two others were able to have him stand up correctly before heading into the containment field.

Between all this. Everyone was making a comment about feeling cold and the mist that has now moved off into another section of the waters.

Dr. Jack Emerson having to be the second one to make the comment about feeling cold and odd.

When Dr. Jamieson had heard this particular comment. He came over after speaking with Rose Marie. "Jack, I over heard you say something about feeling odd. What does this mean to you?"

"Feeling shivers going through my body, lost of motor skills and lost of eye sight for a few seconds to really scare me for a moment." He says with a slight slur for which Jamieson was able to notice this fact. However he let it go for the time being.

Dr. Jamieson will be keeping a close eye on everyone at this point just in case trouble starts.

 **But in the meantime...**

Dr. Anthony Sterling was able to enter the containment field in his suit. While Commander Rose Marie Crane was on the outside watching his every move.

 **Chapter Four**

Dr. Sterling thinking to himself for when he reach the section for where the germ **Pallis** was being held inside. His nerves were on edge.

Along with the feeling of being inside a tin can with barely no room to move.

Walking over to the containment sector and entering inside. He looked for the one germ.

He found it inside the vacuum tube by it's lonesome self. Dr. Sterling was ready to take the gamble with releasing it from the vacuum tube. Figuring out on what the germ is turning into over all.

There were a few lab animals left **inside the containment field. He would those animals as guinea pigs, as with himself. Hopefully the suit he's wearing will save his life.**

 **" Here goes!"** He says out loud to no one particular.

He was watching the lab animals mostly a monkey, and lab rats. Something should of happened from the get go. For some odd reason the Germ **Pallis** is now non lethal. How did this happened? There would be a further investigation as to why it's happening.

But thank god everyone is going to be fine. The Yellow Goose will be spared the realms of a horrible death. Now this is settled, he needs to inform the rest of the group outside of the field.

"Are you sure Dr. Sterling?" Commander Crane asked having to be on the outside with the others looking on.

"Of course I' m sure Commander. Come on in and look for yourself." He says rather briskly with his overall tone.

Dr. Jamieson and Emerson conferred for a few moments before deciding on going inside the containment. One thing for sure, it's a mystery as to why it's happening in the first place.

Unless some unknown source has changed it. They will have to investigate it further once they are back on board the Seaview.

With help from his friends. Dr. Sterling asked for help with pulling off the helmet of his suit. Taking a few moments Dr. Jamieson and Dr. Emerson disconnected the helmet from his entire suit.

He was happy to be breathing normal air again in spite of being inside the containment field, and the germ Pallis being non lethal.

Dr. Jamieson had asked on how he's feeling. While Commander Rose Marie Crane started to check the area, while placing the Pallis germ into the container to bring back to the Seaview's lab.

Moments later...

Dr. Anthony Sterling was now out of the complete unit feeling so much more lighter with the heaviness of the suit. "Thank god!" He says to whom ever is watching him to sit down and relax after a high stress level of earlier.

But for now. They needed to have the Coast Guard to escort the Yellow Goose back to the harbor and have the military take over for further investigation.

There was nothing more to be done accept wait and see. Even though some of the doctors including Rose Marie were starting to think about the strange mist earlier.

She needed to speak with Admiral Nelson in regard to her views that just maybe it was some strange alien attack coming through a worm hole at that particular time. But for now she kept it for herself.

 **Finale**

The Coast Guard had no problem with bringing in the Yellow Goose into the harbor of the Nelson Institute's grounds. It's going to stay there for the time. Until Dr. Michael Bay and his group will be able to begin research once again.

As for the strange mist. Admiral Nelson and his group decided it wasn't worth adventuring out to investigate it unless something else happens.

But in the mean time...

The Seaview had a number of orders from different researchers across the globe to help them out with the work from the Institute's scientists and mostly the funding.


End file.
